Night Couple
by Bolt son of Jupiter 12
Summary: Percy is the son of Thantos and Hestia olympain god of night fire clouds and death and gaurdian of the hunt will love bloom or will the day come early will the hunters approve of this night time couple or will they kill the god for touching their mistress pertemis maybe you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birth**

**3rd PoV**

The god of death looked at his new born son in joy. The baby had his black eyes but his pupils were unlike any other they were white skulls that seemed to have gray flames burning in between. The boy had black hair as black as night and his mother's facial features. Speaking of which Thantos turned to a woman with reddish brown flaming eyes and brown hair.

"Hestia what should we name him?" The father asked the exausted mother. The hearth goddess sat up tiredly and summoned a square of what looked like gold sugar cubes but is called ambrosia the food of the gods she ate it and seemed to be refreshed. Hestia stroked her child's head.

"Perseus for I fear he will need the luck of his namesake when Zeus finds out." Almost immeadiately after she announced this the fates appeared and the two gods kneeled.

"Rise we are here to declare the son of Thantos and Hestia a god not bound by ancheint laws similar to Artemis and a Olympain and give Perseus his symbol of power and sacred animal." They said in unision and they rose.

"All hail Perseus olympain god of fire, death, night, and clouds. His sacred animal is the tiger and nightmare and symbol of power a black stygian iron sythe with a flaming blade." They chanted and the child glowed and when it stopped a handsome man with black emo-style hair with red tips wearing a white leather jacket over a black tight shirt, a white spiked belt with a red skull buckle, black ripped jeans and red basketball sneakers stood holding a pure black sythe with a black flaming blade. A white tiger curled around his feet and a black flaming nightmare at his right.

The fates disappeared in a flash of gray light. And Thantos and Hestia looked at their son in shock before tackling him in a hug.

"Hey nice to see you too mom. As well as you dad. So should we go tell uncle Zeus about me since the fates were awesome enough to give me the knowledge on how to use all my powers." Perseus asked and his mother flashed them to the throne room and the three saw the gods yelling amongst each other and some looked warily at a purple throne with stars, flaming skulls, and clouds. Zeus noticed the new occupants and yelled, "SILENCE!" And everyone shut up quickly.

"Thantos and Hestia who is this man I sense he is immortal." Zeus demanded and the two looked down and Perseus kneeled at the foot of Zeus' throne.

"Milord my name is Perseus son of Thantos and Hestia-" Perseus was cut off as Zeus hurled his bolt at the god only to be sent back by a invisible force. The fates appeared seething in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS YOU'RE NEPHEW AND NEW COUNCIL MEMBER! HAVE YOU NOT REALIZED THAT THE GIANTS AND GAEA ARE RISING BUT THIS TIME THERE WILL BE A GIANT FOR EVERY GOD MINOR OR NOT AND THIS TIME THEY CAN ONLY BE SLAYED BY A GOD! HE WILL OPPOSE JASON IN THIS WAR!" They yelled and Zeus cowered as they prepared to cut his string. Only to be stopped by a hand on the one with the sissors shoulder. It was Perseus.

"Please spare him he didn't know any better he is my uncle even if he is jerk he is still my family. Plus if you cut his string who will defeat Phyphorion?" The three sisters hesitantly nodded and disappeared in a gray light. Suddenly Perseus was hugged by the very person who was trying to kill him seconds eariler.

"Thank you nephew. I am deeply sorry I tried to smite you. Welcome to the council." Zeus apologized making everyone look at the new olympain in awe as Zeus returned to his throne.

Perseus sat in his throne which was in between Artemis' and Apollo's. The goddess of the moon started to glare at him but ended up blushing but hid it before Perseus could see it.

**Perseus' PoV**

Apollo leaned over to me and whispered, "Thanks Perce while our dad may be a horrible one he still is our dad and you are awesome my dad has never apologized or thanked anyone before."

I grinned and turned back to uncle Zeus as he asked me my god profile.

"I am the olympain god of death, night, fire, and clouds. My symbol of power is a stygian iron sythe with a black flaming blade. My sacred animal is the tiger and flaming nightmare. The fates gave me knowledge on my powers, domains, and everything I needed to know. They also made me above the ancheint laws like Artemis kinda." I awnsered as the gods stared in awe at me.

"Thank you nephew could you please do something very important for me you see at the start of the second titan war Artemis was kidnapped by Atlas and I was wondering if you could become her gaurdian. Please?" Zeus begged.

"I do not need a gaurdian father!" Artemis cried indignantly.

"It's ethier him or Heracles no comprimises." Zeus stated firmly.

"But Heracles is the most vile man there is. He would rape and flirt with them." Artemis sobbed.

"Then you better hope Perseus here accepts my offer then." Artemis turned to me tears falling down her face silently begging me to accept.

"Sure I'll do it since Artemis doesn't seem to like this son of yours uncle. I swear on the Styx to protect Artemis and her hunters to my best ability and to not flirt or sleep with her hunters." I vowed as thunder rumbled overhead. I could suddenly tell where the hunters are and Artemis too.

"Okay then meeting dismissed." Zeus declared as everyone except me, Artemis, and my parents flashed away.

My parents hugged me and wished me good luck before flashing away themselves. Artemis walked up and hugged me tightly and we broke apart with red faces.

"Thank you Perseus. If you hadn't accepted I couldn't bear to even think about it." She said quietly.

"It's no problem I am happy to help you but just so you know if you get to know me you'll find out I am different from other males but i'll let you decide for yourself." I replied flashing us to the hunters camp in Yellowstone.

"How did you know where my hunters were?" Artemis asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know but when I made the oath I guess I got a tracker." Suddenly girls fell from the trees and had their bows pointed at my chest.

"Relax girls this is your new gaurdian he is also an olympain. His name is Perseus son of Thantos and Hestia, god of night, death, fire, and clouds." Artemis explained.

Their eyes widened and they bowed apologizing.

"Please don't bow or call me lord it makes me uncomfortable. You can treat me like you would any other male until you feel I am not if you would feel better I won't smite you." I smiled and they rose looking at me shocked before grinning. A girl with black hair and eletric blue eyes dressed like a goth stepped forward.

"I like your style is your hair naturally likke that and your eyes too?"

"Thank you. And yes this is how I naturally look. What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus leauteniant of the hunt at your service." She replied.

"Nice to meet ya. So tell me what's your favorite food?"

"The American orignal the cheeseburger but why it's not like there is a Five Guy's around here…" Thalia trailed off as I clapped my hands and when I pulled them apart a cheeseburger was there. I handed it to her as her sisters looked worriedly at her as she took a bite. Her eyes popped open and her sisters tensed in alarm.

"This is the best burger ever! How did you make this?!" Thalia mumbled around her food.

"Son of Hestia allows me to conjure any meal better than anyone could cook it or flash." I explained before turning to the others.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

They smirked and started listing off their orders.

Soon everyone was eating something.

**Artemis' PoV**

As the hunters got ready for bed I noticed Perseus slipping out of camp. So I decided to follow him as soon as the last hunter was in her tent.

**read and reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sprouting from the ground aiming for a flower**

**Artemis' PoV**

I followed Perseus' trail to a cliff overlooking the sea as the moon shone brightly above it the stars twinkled above the waters. I saw Perseus laid down on the grass gazing at the sky. He looked handsome..wait what?! I AM A MAIDEN GODDESS!

"Arty your staring at me it's uncomfortable." Perseus deadpanned. Was I staring not surprising he is gorgeous. Stop that!

"Sorry wait what did you call me?!" I growled, surprising me when he met my challenge.

"You heard me Arty." I actually found it endearing, what is wrong with me?!

"Fine Percy." I mocked.

"Hmmm Percy I like it much easier than Perseus. Thanks Arty!" I growled but lied down next to him.

"So why are you out here?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I feel contented out here. I guess it's just the domain but I don't really care." Percy replied.

"What do you mean?" I inquired curiously.

"Close your eyes and focus on the moon," I did as he ordered and he continued,"Can you feel the pull of the night and the tides?" I could it was relaxing.

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"It's the link of our domains the moon and the night go hand in hand just as both go with the tides." Percy paused looking at me, "Come on we better get back."

He rose to his feet and held out his hand for me to take which I did. When he let go I felt saddened for some reason. I shook it off.

When we arrived in my hunter's camp I turned to him noticing my hunters were listening from their tents.

"Thanks again for accepting the guardian position I hate Heracles he is vile and would have hurt my hunters more than protect them." I hugged him after I heard Thalia gasp in shock.

"I would rather fade then let that happen." Percy hissed.

Suddenly a white siberian tiger bounded into camp and roared in Percy's direction.

His eyes widened, "Sorry Arty gotta go!"

He touched my forehead and the world went black.

I woke up to see the hunters standing over me worriedly. I noticed they had puffy eyes.

"What happened?! Where's Percy?" I shouted springing to my feet.

"Milady Percy knocked you out and grabbed his scythe and bolted out of camp." Thalia said angrily.

I started to think Percy betrayed us till we heard a rustle in the bushes. Out came a grinning Percy with a shackled figure with a bag over their head.

"I think the other olympians will want to question my friend here maybe he can explain why he was trying to kidnap a immortal. Ain't that irony buddy get restrained with your own restraints. Hey we still on for guy's night tomorrow?" The hunters chuckled at his joke.

"So who is it?" I asked.

"You'll see Arty." He said flashing out. I scowled but followed suit and flashed out.

"Hey uncle I got you a present!" Percy shouted and there was a bolt of lightning and Zeus was sitting in his throne quickly followed by the rest of the council.

"Oh really nephew mind telling me what this gift is." Zeus inquired resting his chin on his fist.

"You hate him, and you probably will hate him more when I tell you that he planned on kidnapping Arty. HERE HE IS!" Percy said in a game show voice pulling off the bag revealing the fear filled bloodied and bruised face of Prometheus. My father actually smiled it was in a yay-i-can-pulverize-you kind of way but a smile nonetheless.

"Really thank you nephew I think I can take it from here. Go get some rest tomorrow our architect will visit you and discuss your new palace which will be done six hours after that." And with that he flashed away.

The other olympians congratulated Percy and left. I walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that it was prometheus?" I shouted.

"Because that wouldn't be very fun Arty now would it?" Percy's warm breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine. Aphrodite swayed over making me scowl.

"Hey Percy how bout you stay the night with me tonight?" She said in a sugary sweet voice i reconized as charmspeak. I started to panic as I saw his eyes glaze over. He shook his head and his beautiful eyes cleared. Fine I admit it I may have a crush on the man but that doesn't mean he returns my feelings.

"No thanks Aphro you've been with waayy too many men for me plus your not my type good-bye." And he flashed away.

"I will get you Perseus just you wait!" The love goddess vowed and before I could stick an arrow between her eyes she flashed away so I settled for the same.

I fell asleep dreaming of a certain son of Hestia and Thantos

********2 weeks later**********

**Hunters' PoV**

It's been two weeks since Percy became our guardian and we realized a couple things. One, he really is different this has made him our big brother and personal chef. And two, him and milady love each other but since he's different we will allow it but if he ever hurts her we will make Tartarus look like a ball pit.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**read and reveiw**

**Chapter 3: From bud to bloom**

**Percy's PoV**

Since I've been in the hunt the hunters have warmed up to me and accepted me as their brother. Artemis and I are very close I know I am in love with her but it can never be. She probaly doesn't like me like that anyway. The thought made me sad. But today is her birthday and she always said she wanted a wolf but she never got one...until today that is. I found a female wolf pup abandoned while flying my chariot last night. I put my chariot on auto pilot a flashed down to the location. The wolf was near death so I nursed it back to health. She had Ice blue eyes and dark grey hair with black tips.

"What are you thinking about Percy?" Artemis asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing. Happy birthday Arty!" I produced a silver box with the pup now being a god I enchanted it so it would produce oxygen inside the box so the pup could breathe.

Arty smiled and tore open the box. She gasped when she saw the pup. Arty's eyes welled up with tears of happiness. She grabbed the pup and cuddled it. I smiled at her before she set the pup down and tackled me in a hug knocking me down.

"Thank yo..." Arty trailed off as we locked eyes mesmerized by each other. Artemis slowly leaned down and our lips met gently. It was as if we put our love for the other in that kiss. We broke apart smiling softly our foreheads pressed together.

"I like you alot Arty and if you feel the same I was hoping-" Artemis cut me off with a kiss.

"Of course I like you idiot why else would I kiss you? But to awnser your question yes I'll be your girlfriend." Suddenly we heard cheering. On instinct we sprang to our feet to see the hunters cheering for us. We looked at one another before smiling and turning to the audience. Thalia walked over and picked the wolf up.

"So milady congratulations on the relationship bit sad to it was hilarious watching him run from Aphrodite, but anyway what's the pup's name?" Thalia asked and Arty glared at me when she heard the Aphrodite part laughing at hearing me bolt from the annoying love goddess. Artemis scrunched up her face in deep thought which looked adorable..woah I really need to put more distance between me and Aphrodite when I run, I think her barbie personality is contagious..if I start crying over a chipped nail I'll kill myself. That would make me sound like Justin Bieber who might be a Daughter of Aphrodite anyway.

Arty's giggle broke me out of my thoughts which I most likely didn't sheild...damn.

"Star. I think I'll name her Star."


	4. Chapter 4

**Extremely sorry i had exams and i've been reading other pertenis stories to figure out a creative plot r&r**

**Chapter 4: Fathers of time**

**Percy's Pov**

Artemis and I sat on our thrones listening to Zeus drone on about Olympus and how it was our duty to protect it.

Suddenly there was two flashes of gold light, a flash of purple, and three gray flashes but I only recognised the fates. The Olympians had their weapons in hand in an instant (except for me of course).

"Father, I thought it would be centuries before you reformed. Or do you need a reminder on why you lost both wars." Zeus sneered and Kronos opened his mouth to retort but I spoke before he could.

"Everyone lower your weapons if you would see you would see that they are unarmed and why would the fates be here with them even if they were?" I shouted and the council lowered their weapons realizing I was correct.

"Kronos, Chronos, and Nyx are fading they have picked their successor." The fates announced, "Their weapon of power will be a version of Kronos' scythe and their original Symbol of power, and like Artemis and Apollo they will get a bow and enchanted quiver with unlimited arrows of every kind possible and that will be a mixture of Nyx's and Chronos' symbol of power. This will make the person a primordial not bound by ancient laws and destroy their giant so they can fight the opposing primordials, they will be the second most powerful being in the universe and a member of the primordial council. We will explain the rest later." Now everyone was on the edge of their seat hoping their name would be called but I wasn't.

"All hail Perseus primordial god of time, death, night, fire, and clouds. Your symbol of power is a Stygian iron/steel/imperial gold/celestial bronze scythe and can transform into a bow with an enchanted quiver made of the same metals. Your sacred animal is still the flaming nightmare but instead of a tiger you have a hell-hound. All hail Perseus son of Thanatos and Hestia!" They shot me with godly energy as well as my Predecessors and I stumbled but did not faint.

When I was released, I noticed Nyx, Chronos, and Kronos were gone and my new weapons of power laid in their place. I picked them up and I made them disappear then i noticed the blushing goddesses. I summoned a mirror and I was outrageously handsome, a bit more muscled, tanner as well, and I had golden blonde hair and violet eyes the color of the night sky. The fates and gods bowed but I shook my head telling them to rise.

"I will tell them everything you may go." I told the fates who nodded and disappeared in a flash of grey light. I turned to my throne which had flecks of gold in it was much larger than before. I grew to my new godly height and sat down to a nervous Artemis making me frown slightly.

'Relax love I would never hurt you' I told her mentally causing her to relax and grab my hand causing Apollo to start to fume. Where the rest of the Olympians smiled happily even Zeus whereas Dionysus and Ares were asleep.

"Gaea has gathered Erebus, and Tartarus as allies. When she awakes so will they and I will be fighting Chaos' evil brother, Order, with her while you are fighting your banes. However since Tartarus is on their side he has control of all the monsters in the pit. So they have an army much larger than ours however Chaos is going to keep as many as she can from being freed so we have a better chance. Ather and Hemera will fight Tartarus and Eberus while Uranus fights Gaea. The rest of the primordials have chosen to stay neutral and sworn on Chaos not to take part and no Ares I am not forcing them." I told him before he could speak.

"So what's the plan?" Athena asked.

"Since the three primordials and Chaos cannot come to Earth till the others are awake, I will report to you all what we find out at the meetings since I now have a throne as the vice of the primordial council and vice versa." I explained.

'Do you want to tell them about our relationship?' Artemis asked mentally.

'I'm pretty sure most of them have figured it out already but we should probaly tell them anyway just to be clear.'

"One more thing, Artemis and I are in a relationship." I declared and the room went silent as Apollo hurled himself at me I used the shadows to suspend him as he continued to thrash around angrily. I covered his mouth with a shadow.

"Other than Apollo does anyone else have any issues with our relationship?" Artemis said glaring at them and they shook her hands making her smile.

"Okay now tomorrow I have a meeting with the primordials and due to restrictions I can't attack our opponets however I might be able to read their mind since I am stronger but they have to get emotional after that I have the war meeting with our allies so I should be back by mid-day. Don't worry I am still the hunt's gaurdian and I will watch over them from my domain." I informed them.

Uncle Zeus nodded, "Meeting dismissed!" I released Apollo and quickly flashed away with Artemis, our hands intertwined.

**If you want to read a awesome fanfic where percy is a son of Zeus i recommend:**

**2900 bc son of Zeus by ASSASSIN GOD (PERTEMIS)**

**read and reveiw i may update again this wkend cause i have the plot figured out so it is easier to write but if i don't I will have a update next wkend**


	5. Chapter 5

**r&R**

**Chapter 5: War plans**

**3rd PoV**

Percy woke up to a familar voice.

'Young one it's time for the meeting say your goodbyes and tell me when your ready to teleport there.' Then it finally clicked this was Chaos.

Percy dressed in red armor that seemed to produce flames and then he grabbed his symbol of power in scythe from and strung it across his back before exiting his tent within the hunter's camp.

Percy saw two figures standing next to the campfire he smiled.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He whispered hugging them.

Thantos laughed, "We just wanted to let you know we are proud of you son. The prophecy is what we wanted to tell you."

"The primordial born of death and fire shall be the factor of the war victory will cost him dearly but defeat will cost him even more." Hestia recited sadly.

"Do not lose hope mother this isn't a death sentence but another thing to fight for." Percy replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

The couple smiled at him before vanishing. Percy turned to Artemis' tent where he could hear her beggining to stir he walked into her tent.

"I have to go Arty see you later." Percy pecked her lips and she smiled in her sleep.

-I AM THE MASTER OF THE ART OF BREAKING LINES HEAR ME ROAR-

"So you want me to unite the greeks and romans who have been the cause of many wars whenever they found out about each other with no fighting so they can fight together against the enemy instead of as enemies?!" Percy asked incredously.

Chaos rolled her eyes, "No I'm asking you and Artemis to do it."

"_And_ you want me to raise a hunter from the dead and adopt her as my own!"

"Well it's the only way she won't be killed by the fates cause she would have a father above them. Plus, she would be your daughter so it's not like her man-hating habits would be directed at you since a adoption would form a father-daughter bond. She would have her memories and your powers." Chaos countered.

"Fine but why do I already feel the bond?" Percy asked confused.

"Because you already feel as if she is your daughter. And Percy you are now known throughout the universe now go." She deadpanned as he flashed away.

**Artemis' PoV**

We all waited in our thrones for Percy as I glared at my idiotic twin. Apollo has ranted non-stop all-day about how Percy was a bad guy.

"I bet he will be just like-" He was cut off but a purple, black, gold, and gray flaming spiral that revealed Percy smirking at Apollo who paled.

"I'm gonna be like who now?" Percy demanded and Apollo gulped and kept quiet.

"Now that Apollo's tantrum is over," Que me giggling earning a absoltuely dazzling smile from my boyfriend,"Okay so i could get one thing from Gaea that it'll be at least a year till the war starts maybe more, and during our war meeting, Chaos said that me and Artemis will unite the greeks and the romans." This caused shouting.

"SILENCE!" Percy roared causing them to obey in fear of the massive aura coming off of him. We all could tell this wasn't even close to his full power.

"Percy your aura is crushing me to my throne it is very uncomfortable." I managed and he smiled sheepishly and reeled in his aura.

"Sorry, Arty. Here now you all won't be affected much if I release my full aura on accident." He apologized before we all glowed red.

"It's okay babe now continue."

"Umm well you and I are supposed to be peacekeepers when the two groups meet but first Hera is supposed to wipe Athena's daughter, Annabeth and Bellona's child, Reyna's memories and put them in the opposite camp and when they regain their memories and Reyna and the rest of the greek demigods travel to Sanfransisco where Camp Jupiter is we will be the peacekeepers." Percy explained.

"What?! No, my daughter will not be with a bunch of Roman scum!" Athena shouted.

Percy glared at her causing her to flinch and slump in her throne in defeat.

"Now I have one more thing to do." Perseus announced.

Percy sat back in his throne and closed his eyes and muttered inchantations in a languge I didn't reconize. His throne glowed a viloent black as soul swirled around him but I couldn't see.

Suddenly the shadows vanished and I cried for right in front of my very eyes, being cradeled by Percy, was... Zoe Nightshade.

There was a flash and the sisters of fate stood glaring at Zoe.

"ZOE NIGHTSHADE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE! WE ARE HERE TO FIX THIS MISTAKE!" They shrieked in unsion. I widened my eyes in fear for my best friend but Percy just smirked but it turned to a snarl when the fates held their hands toward Zoe to blast her.

"No you will not attack my daughter or else Anake would need new fates when I'm done with you." Percy growled as a purple flaming gold cloud with a black clock impressed onto the cloud appeared above my former huntress' head.

The fates eyes widened fearfully before they groveled at his feet apologizing as Zoe and Percy smirked.

"Whatever just leave but know this if you ever even attempt to harm my daughter you will never be able to snip your little strings again." Percy snarled in a cold voice.

They nodded fearfully and flashed away.

Zoe hugged Percy, "Thanks dad, I knew you would protect me."

We finally realized why her and Percy were so close, the bond has already formed.

"Well uncle Zeus I gotta go. Mom wanna come with Zoe and I to see Dad?" Percy offered his mother who nodded happily and joined her son and granddaughter and they looked at me expectantly.

"I am joining them father." I stated before standing next to Percy leaning into him making Apollo turn red in rage but before he could say anything my father nodded and we were gone in a flash.

**Read and Reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**read and review**

**Chapter 6: The shade of night**

**Percy's PoV**

I watched as my mother and father gave my daughter a bow like the hunters except black, gold, and silver. I was suddenly shoved in a room by my ever so loving girlfriend.

I soon forgot about it as Artemis smashed her lips against mine. When the shock wore off I returned the kiss. The kiss turned heated and passionate as we continued. We had spent so little time as a couple that soon our tongues were battling for dominance. I pulled her closer as her hands tangled in my hair pulling me closer. Our bodies pressed together fitting perfectly together as Artemis wrapped her legs around my waist never once breaking contact.

Soon we pulled apart breathing heavily. I set her on the ground as we both leaned into each other our hands intertwined.

"I love you Arty." I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and smile widely.

"I love you too Percy."

We walked back in to see Zoe splitting arrows on a target, repeatedly. When she finally noticed our presence she put her bow down and ran and hugged us. Mom and dad flashed away to Zeus knows where.

"Hey dad! Hey Artemis! Grandma and grandpa gave me this awesome bow if I can be in the hunters again!" She exclaimed and Arty and I laughed.

"Of course you can be in the hunt again but you can't be lieutenant again because Thalia has done a great job and I can't take that away from her." Artemis admitted sadly looking down.

"I actually just want to be a regular member of the hunt. I, Zoe Nightshade daughter of Perseus swear to forever uphold this oath of maidenhood and faithfully serve lady Artemis as a member of her hunters." Zoe vowed as thunder rumbled ahead sealing the oath. She glowed silver before she was standing in a huntress uniform.

We hugged before I broke up the group hug by pulling away, "Zoe, I will be teaching you your powers as a child of mine but anyway I belive Artemis has to send us to Camp Half-blood for the hunters' annual capture the flag game."

Zoe grimaced, "But that prick, Hunter the son of Poseidon who has my sword will be there."

I held up a pen. They looked at it in shock.

"You mean had your sword, I took it upon myself to retrieve it on my fourth day as guardian when he insulted Arty by bragging that he was a better archer." I smirked.

"Thanks dad but can you turn it into a scythe." Zoe said.

"I already did click it." She did as followed and Arty and Zoe looked in awe as it elongated into an imperial gold/Stygian iron/olympic silver scythe.

"Woah, cool." Zoe muttered before hugging me and Arty once again.

"Yeah now let's go pack up the hunters and head to Camp Half-blood." I said flashing to the hunters' campsite.

-Ninja chop and line breaks-

**Artemis' PoV**

We flashed to the camp's border, Percy said he'd join us in a while that he had to talk to his dad. There was Hunter with a smug grin on his face as we were surrounded by male campers who had us bound all in bronze chains in seconds and I was chained and dragged in front of Hunter who had a hungry look in his eye.

"Well Artemis where is your guardian? Oh well I guess he can't protect you from what we're about to do. I think I'll have fun with you and that dead huntress." He sneered and for once in my life I was truly scared. I couldn't pray to any gods or use my powers due to the chains neither could my hunters and Percy wouldn't be back for another hour.

Tears streamed from my face as the vile demigod started to unbuckle his pants.

Suddenly he was thrown on his back by the shadows and pinned to a tree with a loud boom. Percy stood in front of me with a look of absolute fury etched on his face. The other males were pinned to the ground when he appeared. Percy waved his hand and our chains disappeared they all stalked to the male that chained them with a sadistic smile. Zoe and I stood next to Percy.

Chiron appeared and shouted, "Release those campers this instant!"

Percy's attention shifted toward the old horse.

"THESE CAMPERS HAVE ATTEMPTED TO DEFILE MY DAUGHTER, GIRLFRIEND, AND SISTERS! THEY WILL NEVER SEE THE UNDERWORLD! I AM PERSEUS SON OF THANTOS AND HESTIA! GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT, PRIMORDIAL GOD OF FIRE, DEATH, NIGHT, TIME, AND CLOUDS! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! I CURSE THESE DEMIGODS WHEN THEY DIE THEY WILL NOT GO TO THE UNDERWORLD BUT TO THE VOID WHERE THEY WILL FACE EVERY PUNISHMENT FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" Percy exploded as a black aura surrounded him and the males started screaming as small cuts and bruises appeared on their skin.

The Olympians appeared watching the scene in horror and utter fear at Percy's power. While Percy, Me, and the hunters watched in joy.

Apollo kept trying to heal them but he couldn't.

"PERSEUS STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Poseidon yelled over the chaos.

Percy smiled evilly and clenched his fist as they aged to the point their skeletons became piles of ash. Poseidon charged Percy along with Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, and Aphrodite. Only to be stopped short as everyone glowed gold and I could tell they were being shown what happened and looks of disgust appeared on their faces except for Apollo who had a scowl on his face.

The hunters hugged him crying thank yous over and over again. Percy just smiled and told them they should go unpack at Artemis' cabin. When they were gone Zeus hugged Percy thanking him and everyone else gave him a nod of approval and flashed away except for one, Apollo who glared at him before flashing away.

Chiron stared nervously at my boyfriend, "I apologize mi lord-"

Percy waved his hand silencing him, "Forget it, but next time this happens I will put you on the blame list for not keeping an eye on the demigod."

Chiron nodded fearfully.

"Okay then we're good."

Chiron smiled and trotted away. I turned to Percy and grabbed ahold of him sobbing into his chest, "Thank you, Percy. I c-couln't l-live with what w-would have happened h-had y-y-you not shown."

Percy rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"It's okay love, he could never have done that because I will always be there to protect you when you need it. I always have an eye on you if I'm not around, my domain is the night and the shadows."

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me wiping my tears with his hands.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Arty."

I closed my eyes as he picked me up bridal style.

"I love you too Percy." I murmured before I drifted off to sleep in my boyfriend's arms feeling safer than I ever had before.

**read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Egyptians**

**Artemis' PoV**

I woke up wondering how i ended up in my bed. Percy probaly carried me here. I got up to look for him.

After ten minutes of walking I found him with Aphrodite. I hid in the shadows

"No you stupid love goddess I will never ever sleep with you! Hell, I wouldn't hug you because you would probaly use some kind of love magic on me! Now leave me alonw!" He shouted.

"Fine, but one day I will get you!" Aphrodite pouted and tried to kiss him. He ducked under her arm grabbing it and twisted it ignoring her cry of pain pushing her to the ground.

"Now, Aphrodite I am getting pissed. I will warn you once more. Leave me alone or I will use force!" She nodded feebly and he got up and she flashed away hurriedly.

"I assume you didn't come just to see me turn down Aphrodite, so whatcha need Arty?" Percy said looking directly at me.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked walking over to him.

"Shadows are my domain remember?" He gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah." I muttered dazed from his lips.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

He started to kiss my neck and I gasped in pleasure.

"Eww! Dad!" A voice exclaimed causing us to pull apart with a groan. We faced Zoe.

"What excuse can you come up with for this one?" Zoe teased.

"She was bitten by a posinious snake." Percy responded with no hesatation.

"Really why not just pour nectar over it?"

Percy grinned, "This was more fun." Zoe rolled her eyes before walking over to us.

I punched his stomach only to hold my hand in pain.

"Ow! What are you made of?!" I yelped.

"Percinite." He retorted but kissed my hand healing my broken knuckles.

I smiled him and he smirked in return. We got lost in each other's eyes.

"Dad can we train now you promised!" Zoe complained making us jump in surprise cause we forgot she was there.

"Oh yeah! What did you say?" Percy replied in a daze causing Zoe to pout and me to laugh..

"Go train with your daughter if she doesn't mind I'll get the hunters and maybe we can watch." I suggested and Zoe nodded eagerly.

Percy snapped his fingers and we were in a arena with bleachers. I flashed away and quickly gathered the hunters flashing us back to the arena where the bleachers were located.

"Okay powers or scythe?" Percy asked.

Zoe grinned, "Powers."

"Okay let's start with stars."

"Now with stars you can punish or revive any constellation but only for a limited amount of time."

Zoe looked even more eager now.

"Close your eyes and picture the constellation." Percy instructed.

"Now if you want to revive them picture them in front of you they will always be in shackles if you want torture one just imagine your next to them and you can imagine them in chains if you want and you can imagine any weapon." I heard Heracles scream causing all of us to laugh.

"Okay now here is a cool one." Percy conjured a ball of white light I finally figured out to be a star.

He walked over to my and held the star in his hand for me to take. My eyes watered as I grabbed it.

When my hand came in contact with it I was transported to a realm with a chained figure that I growled at.

**R&&**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry bout the wait yall i had school stuff and i had a bit of writers block for awhile Read and reveiw**

**Chapter 8: The merciless**

**Percy's PoV**

Artemis growled inhumanly at the chained figure, "Orion."

Orion's head jerked up fearfully before relaxing at the sight of Arty before tensing as he noticed me.

"Artemis help! That man has been torturing me for the past millenia!" He croaked. She turned towards me.

"Geez..What did you do to make him so petrified of you?" She asked.

"You would barf if I told you." I deadpanned.

Artemis turned green and shuttered a bit before turning back to her next victim with a predator-like expression that the son of Poseidon flinched at.

"Artemis why aren't you attacking him?" Orion shouted.

Artemis smiled evilly, "One, because it would be very bad to attack my boyfriend and two, he saved the women you tried to rape."

Orion paled as Artemis spoke, turning ghost white as my love pulled out a hunting knife. Artemis leaped making a deep gash on Orion's chest as she swung the blade and he cried out in pain.

The goddess continued to make shallow cuts all over the vile man's body till most of his skin was on the ground.

"Arty, come on let's go he's had enough let him heal I'll bring you back later." I told her and Artemis sighed but nodded and held onto my arm and teleporting us to the hunters who were panicking. When the noticed us they calmed but Phoebe asked the question that was probably on all their minds.

"What happened one minute you gave milady a star and then the next you both were sucked into it?"

"Well I'm sure Zoe knew that I took Arty to torture Orion, isn't that right dear daughter?" I explained with a smirk.

"Umm, well you see I thought it would be hilarious to see the hunters panic so I may have left out that information." My daughter mumbled under all the hunter's glares.

Then they all started gaping at me for some reason.

"What?" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Dad, your hair is turning black with red tips!" Zoe exclaimed. (I got a review about i changed his hair but i wasn't making it a permanent thing)

I looked up and sure enough my hair was black with red tips.

"Huh, that means I've finished adjusting to my power." Seeing their confused stares I continued, "My body had to adopt characteristics of previous primordials changing my appearance as my body adjusted to the change. Now that I have my body has reverted to its original form."

"Oh...okay! That makes sense." Thalia shrugged.

Suddenly my godly guardian senses started going crazy and I waved my hand and a shadow shield encased Artemis and the hunters as 90 arrows flew at us all but one bounced off the shield. That one arrow flew past the dome and embedded itself into my chest.

My vision blurred as an army of 400 hundred undead soldiers rose at my command and took out the enemies and I crumpled to the ground hearing faint screams.

**Zoe's PoV**

Tears streamed down my face as I watched my father be impaled by an arrow I was unaware of the screams of my mistress and sisters as I stared blankly as the undead streamed out of to cracks in the ground eliminating the attackers. As soon as the undead soldiers disappeared so did the protective dome. I rushed the fallen form of my dad. I fell to my knees as 14 flashes of light alerted me to the arrival of the gods.

Artemis staggered to my side beside my father's body.

My father was dying right before me and I could do nothing about it.

"I'm not healing him." Apollo said.

Hestia, Thanatos, Hades, Artemis and Zeus all attacked the sun god.

I just sat there tears flowing down my cheeks.

Suddenly a hand rested on my face. My dad wiped my tears with his thumb and smiled weakly, "Do not cry daughter, I will be healed soon."

"H-how?" I sobbed.

Dad grinned, "All in time."

He began glowing gold and when it ceased the arrow and wound had disappeared but he fainted shortly after.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I shouted.

Every god, goddess, and hunter whose previous attention were on the stupid sun god was diverted to me. I pointed to my father's body and they gasped and all but Apollo grinned, cried in happiness, or sighed in relief.

"How?" Zeus managed.

"He used his time domain to revert back to the period before he was shot, but it took almost all of his energy in doing so." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, we must get him in bed to rest then. Hermes please take young Perseus here to his bedroom in his palace for now Artemis, the hunters, Zoe, Hestia, and Thanatos shall be the only ones allowed to visit him until he awakes. Apollo you shall come with me so I can deliver you the punishment you rightly have earned." Zeus ordered and everyone followed.

**Read and review**


End file.
